


At Last

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), boys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Alex Mercer loved to dance. It was his third favorite activity - after drumming and hanging out with his boys, of course. So, perhaps secretly, he had always hoped to dance at his Senior Prom.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for tooth rotting Sunset Curve fluff? WELL HERE YOU GO! 💖💖

Alex Mercer _loved_ to dance. It was his third favorite activity - after drumming and hanging out with his boys, of course. So, perhaps secretly, he had always hoped to dance at his Senior Prom.

He didn’t say anything to the guys about it though. He was fairly certain they were already attending Prom for him. Luke was sitting at their table strumming his guitar in his sleeveless vest, because - even at Prom - he wasn’t wearing sleeves and wasn’t leaving his guitar behind. He was currently attempting to write a song about dancing.

Bobby was lounging - completely relaxed with his arms thrown out behind him over the table, his legs spread and planted on the hardwood floor - as he watched their classmates. Girls continued to mill by, giggling to each other as they admired him and his red suspenders. Bobby just winked at them all lazily but kept most of his attention on Luke as he attempted to come up with lyrics.

Reggie was hovering, next to where Alex was perched in his plastic chair, and wringing his hands. Alex turned to stare up at him and was caught a little breathless at the sight, for the umpteenth time that night. Reggie looked _damn good_ , in his tight black slacks with his very fitted black button up (albeit with three buttons undone) tucked into his pants, silver buckle of his matted black belt gleaming in the twinkling lights. He had his sleeves rolled up, displaying his forearms, and his black pointed boots shined on his feet. Admittedly, Alex was having a hard time concentrating on what Reggie was saying, because he kept getting distracted just _looking_ at him.

“Huh?” he blinked and stared up at Reggie’s bright eyes.

“I asked if you wanted to dance?” Reggie bit his lip nervously. Alex smiled at him and stood up from his seat. Reggie took his hand gingerly, as if he expected Alex to pull away, and led them to the dance floor. Reggie looped his arms around Alex’s neck while Alex placed his hands on Reggie’s waist. There was still at least six inches of space between their bodies as Alex attempted to sway them to the soft melody of his favorite song. Reggie stomped on Alex’s foot, and he grimaced in response.

“Shit. Sorry Alex,” Reggie apologized and stopped moving. He kept his arms around Alex’s neck though. “I just wanted to dance with you, because it’s Prom and I know you love dancing. And I love you - like A LOT. But I’m terrible at dancing and now I’m fucking this moment all up. Which, ya know, was supposed to be romantic,” Reggie rambled on. It was endearingly sweet, and Alex shut him up the way he’d always wanted to when Reggie rambled - with a kiss. He pressed his lips lightly to Reggie’s. It wasn’t a chaste kiss exactly - with the way Reggie was pressing in and moving his lips - but it wasn’t exactly inappropriate for the middle of the dance floor. 

“I kind of think it was perfect,” Alex said softly when he pulled back. Reggie beamed at him and moved closer so they were pressed together. Alex bit his lip and looked down at their feet. “Stand on my feet,” he instructed when he finally looked back up at Reggie.

“Um, won’t that hurt?” Reggie questioned, brow furrowed. Alex shook his head and put pressure on Reggie’s hips to lift him up, just enough so he was on his tiptoes. 

“Trust me,” he breathed into Reggie’s ear. Alex _felt_ Reggie relax as he dipped his head to rest in the crook of Alex’s neck. Honestly, Reggie was a little heavy; there was an uncomfortable pressure on his feet. But Reggie was also pressing little kisses to Alex’s neck so he figured that it was worth it.

After a moment, Alex moved - glided really - across the gymnasium floor. His arms were wrapped firmly around Reggie’s waist, so as not to lose him as he danced and also so everyone knew that Reggie was _his_. Reggie’s kisses quickly turned to little puffs of air as he giggled. Alex liked the sound and attempted more and more over-the-top moves from his ballroom lessons just to hear Reggie giggle. It was intoxicating - Reggie in his arms while he danced - which was the only reason he had for completely missing what was going on around him. He ended their sweeping dance near their table just as the last notes of Etta James’ voice faded into the far more upbeat tempos of Hootie and the Blowfish. 

What he missed while they were dancing was, as usual, tied to Bobby and Luke. Luke who had abandoned his guitar and his own seat in favor of Bobby’s lap. Which he had clearly done for a more optimal angle, because he was _making out_ with Bobby, hands latched onto those suspenders that had previously been making all the girls swoon. Luke leaned back to say something - or to sing, because that was definitely his singing face.

“Luke, if you serenade Bobby right now and ruin my big romantic moment, I’m gonna punch you,” Reggie blurted out, turning to look at Luke without ever removing his arms from Alex’s neck. Alex tightened his grip on Reggie’s waist even as the shorter boy moved his feet back onto the ground. 

Before Luke could respond - and he definitely looked like he was going to - Bobby’s laughter enveloped them all, loud and boisterous. Luke pouted, and Bobby leaned forward to kiss him lightly. 

“Nobody’s gonna ruin your moment, Reg,” Bobby smiled softly at him, “it’s why we’re all here after all.”

“Wait, I thought you were here for me?” Alex questioned, confused. 

“We are!” Luke agreed enthusiastically. “But more specifically so that Reggie could, ya know, make his move and get you to fall madly in love with him.”

“I don’t see how you making out with Bobby is getting Alex to fall in love with _me_ ,” Reggie pointed out.

“Well, now he knows we’re unavailable,” Luke stated. Reggie pulled Alex forward with him to bop Luke on the back of the head. 

“I want to point out that I said that that part of the plan was dumb,” Bobby sighed. Alex shared a _look_ with him so that they were both on the same page. Reggie and Luke pouted simultaneously. 

“Stop that,” Reggie whined. “We don’t know what you’re thinking now.”

“We’re thinking Alex was _already_ madly in love with Reggie,” Bobby started.

“And that Bobby specifically wore those suspenders so that Luke would kiss him stupid,” Alex finished with a grin. This time Reggie and Luke shared a _look_ , and then promptly gave each other a high five. 

“Are we leaving now?” Luke asked, looking between his bandmates. 

“No way. I’ve got so much more dancing to do,” Alex proclaimed and then looked at Reggie hopefully. 

“Your feet are gonna hurt,” Reggie said, biting his lip again. Alex leaned forward and kissed him gently so he’d stop. 

“It’s totally worth it,” Alex decided and was rewarded with another of Reggie’s blindingly bright smiles. He looked expectantly at Luke and Bobby. “You guys going to join us?”

“Oh no. We’re just gonna sit here and make out,” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows. Luke huffed out a laugh and then dropped his face to hide in Bobby’s chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around Luke so he was more secure in his lap. Alex shrugged.

“My boyfriend’s better,” Alex declared loudly and then laughed as he pulled Reggie away - back to the center of gymnasium - even as he heard protests from behind him. 

“You think they’ll play Etta James again?” he asked as Reggie stepped back onto his feet. Alex kissed his forehead and then started a slow waltz to the hypnotic lullaby of Celine Dion. 

“I may have made a very specific request,” Reggie said.

“Yeah?” Alex asked as they moved around. There were other couples on the dance floor, but they moved out of the way for Alex and Reggie without any protest. In fact, some of them were just smiling and watching - like they were giving a real performance.

“It’s your favorite,” Reggie answered and kissed his cheek just as he danced them past the cheerleaders clumped up in the front right corner - dresses sparkling under the fairy lights hung from the stage. Some of them clapped and whistled while the captain gave Reggie a very pointed thumbs up. Alex liked to think that he was most of the cheerleaders favorite - and he was - but their captain had always preferred Reggie (since they’d started taking college math courses together freshman year). He couldn’t blame her though. After all, he also liked Reggie best. 

“Think that was the signal for we’re definitely getting your song again,” Reggie said as they stopped their waltz and just swayed for a little bit (despite the fact that it was definitely an up-tempo rock song). They danced song after song, dance after dance, that Alex had always wanted to do at Prom. Sometimes he looked over at his two other best friends to see Bobby’s hair was all mussed up, probably from Luke’s fingers in it. Sometimes he noticed that Luke’s eyes were shining bright - and that later they were definitely going to be singing the love songs he was busy composing in his head. Mostly he just kept stealing kisses from the most wonderful boy in the world, who he loved a ridiculous amount and who kept giving him smiles like _Alex_ was the sunshine.

So when Etta James finally did come back on, crooning about how her love had come along, Alex Mercer decided that dancing was his _fourth_ favorite activity, because kissing Reggie Peters had quickly taken the number one slot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would also like to romantically waltz around, please enjoy [Miss Etta James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQc0xu2r4-U)!
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
